bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diosa
Diosa (ヂオサ, Diosa), is an Arrancar, and the leader of Diosa's Army. She is the partner of Shikaku Furui. Appearance Diosa is a female arrancar neck-length silver hair, slender build, and light red eyes. The remnants of her Hollow mask covers her left eye, the teeth still connected and her Hollow Hole, a small one, right above her left breast. Her uniform consists of a long sleeved white "shirt" opened enough to reveal her breasts and Hollow Hole. She wears a white hakama with a loose black sash. Her Zanpakutō, a scythe, is worn on her back, similarly to Nnoitra Gilga. Personality Diosa, from what was shown of her personality during her first, brief appearance, appears to be very calm, lecturing Nnoitra Gilga during one of his rages without flinching. She also seems to be kind, healing Grimmjow from the wounds inflicted on him by Nnoitra and Ichigo, and encourages him to fight Nnoitra again when he has better control of his emotions. History Plot *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows Powers & Abilities Teleportation: Diosa possesses an odd form of teleportation that she used on an injured Grimmjow. It makes the target, or herself, vanish in a flash of white light. Enhanced Strength: Only seen briefly, Diosa possesses incredible strength, able to kick Nnoitra Gilga a fair distance away into Hueco Mundo's many sand dunes. Cero: Like many others of her species, Diosa can fire a Cero. Her Cero is white, and is fire from the tip of her scythe. Because of this, the Cero beam that is fired is much wider than a normal Cero, and much more powerful. Bala: Diosa is also capable of firing a Bala blast. An attack unique to an Arrancar, it hardens her spiritual energy into a bullet-like projectile which, while weaker than a Cero, moves twenty times faster. Immense Spiritual Power: Diosa has an unnatural amount of spirit power, even for a Vasto-Lordes Arrancar. Her Spiritual Pressure is white, and, similarly to Kenpachi's and Ichigo's own Spirit Power, leaks out constantly. Due to this, weaker beings around her die from the crushing effect of her spiritual pressure. She has an amount of control over her energy, being able to hold enough back not to kill her followers like Grimmjow. Zanpakutō Nigromante (地獄侵入者 (ニグロマンツ) Niguromantu; Spanish for "Necromancer", Japanese for "Hell Raider"): Diosa's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a black and white patterned scythe with a skull near the top. *'Resurrección:' It's release command is "Let the blood wash away your sins" ("血はあなたの罪を洗い流すみましょう Chi wa anata no tsumi o arainagasu mimashou). Black and purple spiritual energy surrounds her, and, considering how high up she may be at the time, rains down on the opponent. When the energy clears, she is revealed with pale skin, golden eyes, and her hair becomes long and black, and it's held up in twin braids that merge at that back, forming a "hook". Her attire changes into a long, flowing black dress with black high heels. She wears long gloves with extended fingers, which she uses to grip her new scythe, a solid black scythe with ridges resembling those of a bone, most notably the spinal column. All visible Hollow Mask remnants vanish in this form. Her appearances bears resemblance to a Grim Reaper. :Resurrección Special Ability: She gains enhanced physical abilities in this form. Nigromante's ability is, as the name implies, Nigromancia (地獄襲撃 (ニグロマンスハ) Niguromansuha; Spanish for "Necromancy", Japanese for "Hell Raider"). Due to her affiliation with Hell, her Hollow Powers adapted to it. Because of this, her Ressurección has the ability to call souls back from Hell. Her scythe glows white, and she forces it into a portal. In a similar fashion to opening a Senkaimon, the portal is opened with the phrase "Desbloquear" (Spanish for "Unlock"). After the phrase is uttered, the Gates of Hell open. Diosa is able to enter Hell, select a soul who fits her liking, and take them out of Hell with her. Even if the Soul has died in Hell, her Zanpakutō restores it to life upon exiting. Nigromante's original ability was simply traversing to and from Hell, but as Diosa learned to take others with her, Nigromancia became it's primary ability. It is later revealed that she can also use this to resurrect herself, as, being an Arrancar who has committed many crimes, she is always sent to Hell when she dies. *:Cero Espíritu (影虚閃 (セロ エスプリツ) Sero Esupuritu; Spanish for "Spirit Zero", Japanese for "Shadow Hollow Flash"): A pure black, yet semi-transparent Cero, which Diosa states to be superior to a Cero Oscuras. This Cero can presumably only be used in her release state. The Cero Espíritu is powerful enough to demolish multiple buildings in the Yūrei Ōkoku. If the blast doesn't kill on contact, the opponent will find themselves temporarily unable to move their limbs correctly.